Detektivelah Jiwaku Ayah!
by Yukihana Nokawa
Summary: Siapa pemuda bersurai merah itu? Dia terlihat Misterius! / Apa yang sebenarnya Sasuke dan Naruto sembunyikan? Apakah mereka anggota Oraganisasi xxx itu? Hey... / Lagi-lagi surat tantangan huh? OOC, AU, Case Aneh nyempil beberapa. Chapt 2 Hadir lagi...
1. Chapter 1

**Detektivelah Jiwaku Ayah!**

**Chapter 1**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Detektivelah Jiwaku Ayah!©Yukihana Nokawa**

**Pairing dan Genre menyusul**

**.**

**AN.** Oke.. ini memang bukan Post fict pertamaku, tapi Fict ini fict pertamaku di duta. Hehe.. jadi maaf kalau jelek fictnya dan triknya pasaran dan aneh. Dan untuk kesalahan tata bahasa, diksi, dan penulisan saya minta maaf.. karena saya juga sedang belajar menulis. Kritik dan saran anda sangat saya butuhkan...

**.**

**OOC, Typo(s), Serius, Crime, Suspense, AU**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Selamat membaca**

**.**

Pagi ini terasa berbeda dari biasanya. Warna langit berubah dari putih bersih menjadi hitam kelam yang menandakan sebentar lagi hujan akan turun. Seorang pemuda berdiri tegak dengan kepala mendongak menatap langit di atasnya, rintik air hujan mulai turun membasahi sedikit demi sedikit tubuh putih pucatnya. Kilatan petir menyambat-nyambar memperlihatkan kekuatan serta keindahannya yang entah terlihat sangat menarik di mata pemuda itu sendiri. Tangannya terangkat keatas seolah ingin menggapai langit.

"Hey Teme.." Panggil seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang saat ini berjalan pelan kearah pemuda pucat itu.

"Hn?" Balas pemuda yang dipanggil teme tanpa menoleh, rambutnya telihat emo, melawan gravitasi dan mencuat ke belakang.

"Tak ada." Ujar pemuda pirang itu datar.

Naruto dan Sasuke, ya.. nama pemuda bersurai _Reven Emo _a.k.a Sasuke Uchiha, dan pemuda Pirang a.k.a Naruto Namikaze. Mereka terdiam, tak ada yang mau untuk mendahului pembicaraan sepi ini. Diam.. diam.. dan diam…

Haaa—ahh.. anak muda memang begitu –mungkin-..

…oo0O0oo..

Di tempat Minato a.k.a Ayah dari Naruto kini sedang bersantai di depan TV LCDnya. Ia menatap gambar di dalam TV itu, Berita.. saat ini ia tengah melihat berita dengan sedikit antusias, hingga berhenti di berita terkini.. Berita tentang Bunuh diri yang terjadi di kota Suna, tatapan Minato menajam menatap layar Tv di depannya..

Korban berada di dalam sebuah kamar hotel yang terkunci dari dalam. Korban dalam keadaan tergantung layaknya seorang yang sedang bunuh diri. Namun di mata Minato kejadian itu tidak murni karena bunuh diri, ya.. itu bukan bunuh diri melainkan Pembunuhan yang memang sudah direncanakan matang-matang dan penuh dengan trik. Ia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali karena kesalahan Polisi, atau bisa dibilang kesalahan analisa. Bukannya sombong. Ini kasus Pembunuhan bukan bunuh diri.. Dan semua ada buktinya!

Ia terkejut saat seseorang berambut Merah darah menggunakan topeng Rubah menemui seorang Polisi di belakang si pembaawa berita. Sepertinya mereka tengah memperdebatkan sesuatu.

Alis Minato terangkat sebelah, penasaran pada pemuda yang dengan berani menegur atau menyalahkan teori Polisi. Hebat dan Berani! Itulah yang ada dalam fikiraan Minato saat ini. Jelas saja Minato tau, karena memang diPublikasikan saat ini. Ingat! Ini memang siaran langsung.. Namun tiba-tiba panah melesat dengan kecepatan yang hamper tak terlihat menuju kearah Polisi yang saat ini berdebat dengan Pemuda Misterius itu. Entah tau atau bagaimana, Pemuda yang melihat sendiri Panah itu melesat ke arah polisi itu langsung men-sliding polisi itu hingga terjatuh, sedangkan anak panah itu tertangkap oleh tangan Kiri pemuda Misterius itu.

_'Aku akui Pemuda Misterius itu memang hebat. Mungkin saja.' _Batin Minato sembari tersenyum, berharap jika pemuda itu adalah anaknya. Ah tidak, ya anaknya tidak boleh ada dalam bahaya seperti itu. Pikirnya..

Ada sebuah kertas kecil yang tertali di ujung anak panah itu, Pemuda itu mengambilnya dan membuka lalu memberikannya kepada polisi di tempat. Polisi itu pun langsung membacanya.

_**Hey Detektif Bodoh, atau mungkin bisa dibilang Pecundang..**_

_**Aku ingin menantangmu.. Apa kau bisa menangkapku hmm? Bukan kah **__**kau **__**Detektive terhebat di masamu hmm? Temukan aku.. Dan tangkap atau mungkin Bunuh aku! Namun jika kau mampu sih.. Hahaha.. Pria yang menyedihkan!**_

Minatomenggertakkan giginya, karena ia tau pasti siapa yang dimaksud Detektif itu adalah dirinya. Langsung saja ia mematikan Tv itu, wajah yang semula geram berubah menjadi Acuh. Segera ia beranjak pergi dan berjalan ke kamarnya, namun langkahnya terhenti setelah mendengar nada dering telepon rumahnya. Ia berjalan ke arah tempat Telepon rumahnya berada.

"_Moshi-moshi, _kediaman Namikaze disini." Ujar Minato sembari memegang gagang telepon.

"Minato-_san,_ kami dari kepolisian Konohagakure … kami ingin meminta tolong kepada anda un—"

"Tidak!" Ujar Minato tegas.

Tuuut… Tuuut… Tuuut...

Telepon ditutup sepihak oleh Minato, ia mengembalikan gagang telepon di gemggamannnya dengan kasar. Tanpa ia sadari seseorang telah memeluknya dari belakang, dan Minato tau siapa orang yang memeluknya. Minato hanya diam dan menutup mata menyembunyikan saffir indahnya. Hingga—

"Ayah…" Panggil lembut seseorang yang ada di belakang Minato.

Tangan Minato memegang lembut pergelangan tangan yang saat ini melingkari pinggangnya, tangan itu adalah tangan orang yang saat ini tengah memeluknya, lengan yang begitu halus. Minato menikmati sentuhan halus istrinya, ya... itu adalah istrinya Namikaze Kushina. Perlahan matanya terbuka dan memandang wajah istrinya yang saat ini terbenam di lehernya. Dengan bahasa tubuh Minato mengatakan **'Tidak'** pada istrinya itu. Perlahan dilepaskannya tangan putih istrinya. Minato melihat kearah istrinya, matanya menatap mata istrinya dalam. Sedangkan kedua tangannya memegang pundak istri tercintanya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kushina lembut.

Minato tak menjawab, ia langsung melepas pegangannya dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan istrinya seorang diri. Sedangkan Kushina hanya menghela nafas pelan..

..oo0O0oo..

Minato duduk di pinggir ranjangnya, ia menatap sendu penghargaan yang tergeletak sembarangan di laci lemari yang kini sedang terbuka. Penghargaan untuk keberhasilannya, kehebatannya dalam menangani kasus-kasus yang terbilang rumit… ia teringat masa lalunya, di mana awal dari akhir karirnya menjadi seorang Detektif.

...

Sekitar 13 tahun yang lalu. Minato sedang menyelidiki kasus kematian seorang wanita. Wanita itu terbunuh di dalam kamarnya yang terang benderang dalam keadaan pintu yang terkunci dari dalam. Sedangkan posisi gadis itu duduk di kursi dekat jendela. Minato berjalan mendekat ke arah korban dan menemukan sebuah tanda sayatan berbentuk seperti alfabet **'X' **di masing-masing pipinya. Alisnya berkerut melihat tanda '**X'** yang sepertinya pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, kasus yang dulu berhasih di pecahkan oleh detektif lain. Atau mungkin bisa dibilang gurunya...

"Hn..." gumam Minato memegang dagunya. Ia berfikir.

"Bagaimana Detektif-sama?" tanya seorang polisi ber-_penname_ Tatsu Tokiyaka.

"Kemungkinan ia mati satu jam sebelum kedatangan kita, tubuhnya saja masih sedikit hangat. Apakah ada orang yang dicurigai kepolisian?" tanya Minato tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah selain korban.

Tatsu mengangguk...

"Tersangka utama... pertama, Karin 20th dengan kesaksian ia hendak mengantar kopi ke kamar korban. Ke dua, Alice 25th dengan kesaksian ia sedang lewat depan kamar ini hendak menuju ke kamar temannya. Ke tiga, Albertz 30th dengan kesaksian ia sedang tidur di kamarnya. Nakayama 25th dengan kesaksian sedang menunggu Alice. Karin menuju kamar 314. Dan saat itu Alice menuju ke kamar 313, Nakayama ada di dalam kamar 313, sedangkan Albertz ada di kamr 315." Lapor Tatsu panjang lebar.

Minato coba menganalisa apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di kamar 314 beberapa waktu yang lalu. Karena di dalam kamarnya tak ada sidik jari milik ke empat tersangka. Ia masih belum menemukan titik terangnya.. Ia memutuskan untuk menggeledah kamar no 315 terlebih dahulu. Ruangan itu rapi, bahkan sangat rapi untuk ukuran seorang pria. Di dalam kamarnya terdapat dua buah cangkir, yang satu kosong bersih dan satunya lagi berisi kopi yang sudah habis. Di dinding tepat perbatasan kamar 314 dan 315 terdapat sebuah foto dinding kecil.

Sedangkan di kamar 313. Minato kembali menelusuri secara detail ruangan tersebut. Beberapa kali ia berkeliling melihat dengan detail masing-masing ruangan, namun ia masih belum menemukan apa-apa dan hanya secarik kertas. _**'Pergi jangan ganggu dia! Atau kau akan mati!'**_Yah entahlah,, kenapa malah ada surat yang seperti itu. Minato yakin kalau pelaku ada di antara mereka berempat. Penelusuran terakhir adalah di kamar no 315... Tiba-tiba saja Minato tersenyum menatap dinding di kamar tersebut—.

"Tolong panggilkan ke empat tersangka!" Titah Minato tegas.

"Baik." Ujar Tatsu.

Tak lama kemudian Tatsu datang bersama ke empat orang tersangka.

"Apa alibi kalian pada saat pembunuhan terjadi?" Tanya Minato.

"Bukankah sudah di jelaskan Mr. Tatsu?" Tanya Alice.

"Aku hanya ingin dengar dari kalian saja." Ujar Minato.

...

"Pada saat kejadian, sekitar pukul 20.30 apa yang sedang anda lakukan?"

"Aku, malam itu atau saat kejadian itu aku sedang tidur di dalam kamarku. Aku menerima tamu, sudah jelas kan kalau di dalam kamarku ada dua buah cangkir." Ujar Albertz.

"Ah terimakasih, anda boleh kembali." Ujar Minato sopan.

...

"Baiklah, Alice-_san._Pada saat kejadian, sekitar pukul 20.30 apa yang sedang anda lakukan?_"_

"Aku sedang berjalan menuju ke kamar sahabatku. Aku ada janji dengannya" Ujarnya.

"Alibimu Sangat lemah Alice-_san." _Ujar Minato.

...

"Nakayama-_san? _Apakah anda ada janji dengan Alice-_san?"_ tanya Minato.

'Tidak, aku tak tau dia akan ke kamarku." Ujar Nakayama.

"Ah, baiklah terima kasih."

...

"Karin_-san?" _tanya Karin.

"Aku ingin mengantar pesanan korban, tapi saat aku mengetuk pintu korban sendiri tidak membuka kamarnya."

"Anda tau Karin-_san, _anda bisa saja tertuduh karena hanya anda yang sedang menuju kamar korban." Ujar Minato tegas.

"Tapi sungguh, bukan saya pembunuhnya." Tandas Karin.

"Anda boleh kembali." Ujar Minato.

...

Setelah acara introgasi singkatnya, Minato kembali berfikir dan memutar otak. Ada sebuah kejanggalan di sini, tepat dari kesaksian salah satu tersangka. Atau mungkin beberapa tersangka.

_**To Be Continue**_

.

Ahahay... siapakah pembunuh yang sesungguhnya? Coba tebak hehe... Padahal ini Flash back, ahaha...

.

Please Review...

Minta Concritnya ya...

Ini Chapter Perbaikan.. Maaf..

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

v

v

v


	2. Chapter 2

**Detektivelah Jiwaku Ayah!**

**Chapter 2**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Detektivelah Jiwaku Ayah!©Yukihana Nokawa**

**Pairing dan Genre menyusul**

**.**

**AN.** Hay... baiklah saya lanjutkan Fic ini hehee... Er- karena saya memang radak bingung sama fic saya yang ini, mungkin peng Updateannya bisa sampai sebulan sekali atau lebih.. Maafkan saya, semua dikarenakan saya yang bingung sama jalan ceritanya. Dan tanggungan Multichapt itu mengerikan. Dan juga saya sibuk di duta..

**Note tambahan mengenai cerita: **Maaf, di chapter ini masih error dan ceritanya gak karuan, ini isinya flashback semua. Jadi jika sangat membosankan, saya minta maaf. Alur untuk kasus pembunuhannya saya ada yang lupa. Maaf-maf...

**.**

**OOC, Typo(s),**** Miss Typo,**** Serius, Crime, Suspense, AU****, aneh**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Selamat membaca**

"Tapi sungguh, bukan saya pembunuhnya." Tandas Karin.

"Anda boleh kembali." Ujar Minato.

...

Setelah acara introgasi singkatnya, Minato kembali berfikir dan memutar otak. Ada sebuah kejanggalan di sini, tepat dari kesaksian salah satu tersangka. Atau mungkin beberapa tersangka?

...

Minato berdiri bersandarkan tembok, matanya terpejam sembari berfikir. 4 tersangka masih diam berdiri di samping Tatsu.

"Bagaimana Minato-_san?" _ tanya Tatsu.

"Hufth... entahlah, tapi ada keanehan di sini. Alice-_san, _apa anda mempunyai musuh di sini? Seseorang yang membenci anda." Tanya Minato.

Alice terdiam dan menggelang lemah... Bohong Alice, itu yang Minato fikirkan. Ya... Minato berfikir Alice berbohong padanya. Semakin kuat dugaan Minato tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini. Karin bergetar ketakutan, siapa yang tak takut jika dirimu ada dalam posisi seperti ini?

"Ne.. Karin-_san, _sepertinya kau gugup sekali." Ujar Tatsu menatap curiga pada Karin.

Karin yang ditatap semakin bergetar.

"Maaf, Mr. Tatsu." Ujarnya bergetar.

"Apa jangan-jangan kau pembunuhnya!" Ujar Tatsu dingin.

"Aku setuju dengannya.. *menunjuk Tatsu* Karena mana mungkin pelakunya bisa tenang. Karena biasanya pelaku itu paling gelisah di antara yang lain." Ujar Albert.

Sebelah alis Minato terangkat mendengar kata-kata Albert.

"Maafkan saya, tapi saya sungguh-sungguh tak pernah melakukan semua itu." Bela Karin pada dirinya sendiri.

Minato duduk dalam diam menatap beberapa tersangka yang saat ini tengah berkumpul –ikut duduk- di depannya. Minato berjalan menuju ke arah Tatsu lalu berbisik. Tak lama kemudian Tatsu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Hai'"_ Ujar Tatsu.

"Haaah... saya tak mau lama-lama menunggu lagi. Pelakunya adalah anda Albert-_san._" Ujar Minato datar.

Semua tersentak kaget mendengar pernyataan Minato. Albert berdiri dari kursinya lalu menarik kerah baju Minato dengan kasar.

"Apa kau punya bukti hah? Sehebat-hebatnya detektif, tak akan berguna jika tanpa bukti!" Ujar Albert Sarkastik.

"Tolong tenang dulu Albert-_san!"_ Ujar Tatsu coba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Albert.

"Pada kesaksian pertama anda bilang kalau anda sedang tiduran, lalu pada kesaksian yang ke dua anda mengatakan jika ada tamu yang datang kepada anda. Pada saat saya ke kamar anda, saya mengambil bekas sidik jari di ke dua cangkir anda dan nihil, hanya ada sidik jari anda. Pendapat yang kedua, tepat di cangkir anda berisi kopi, dan pada saat saya melihat isi cangkir yang satu lagi bersih tanpa air-"

"Karena memang sudah dihabiskan teman saya!" Potong Albert tenang.

"Dan saat saya meminta Tatsu untuk memeriksa lagi isi cangkir itu, dan memang bersih tak ada reaksi bekas liur ataupun semacamnya-"

"Ck. Kalau memang aku pembunuhnya, bagaimana caraku membunuhnya? Sedangkan pintunya terkunci dari dalam bukan. Haha.. kau terlalu ngaco!" Ujar Albert.

"Hm.. Karena ada yang aneh dengan foto yang terpajang di kamar anda dan kamar korban. Seolah tembus dari kamar 314 dan 315. Tepat di tempat yang sama tapi berlawanan-"

"Bisa saja itu kebetulan bukan?" Balas Albert.

"Bisa jadi, tapi, mari ikut saya." Ujar Minato berdiri mengajak semua mengikutinya ke kamar 315.

...

Minato mendekat kearah foto, dan mengambil foto kecil itu. Nihil tak ada apa-apa disana.

"Bagaimaana anda menjelaskan semua ini Minato-_san?_" Tanya Albert menyeringai.

Tak mau menyerah dengan dugaannya, Minato meraba bekas tempat foto tadi dipajang. Dan.. Seringai Minato muncul.

"Di balik foto ini terdapat sebuah papan keras namun tipis yang di cat putih, tapi jika di lihat dari kejauhan memang nampak seperti tembok biasa. Saya menyadarinya setelah saya meraba tembok ini." Ujar Minato.

Tak lama, ia membuka papan itu dengan sedikit usaha. Dibalik papan itu terdapat sebuah lubang kunci kecil yang tertutup papan biasa. Minato mengambil sebuah kunci di atas meja Albert. Lalu memasukkannya ke lubang kunci dan memutar ke arah yang berlawanan dari arah jarum jam.

"Cara anda membunuh memang kurang rapi Albert-_san. _Bagaimana bisa anda meninggalkan kunci berharga seperti itu di atas meja._" _Ujar Minato datar sedangkan Albert menyeringai _devil_.

Dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka beberapa senti. Yah, sepertinya memang ada pintu rahasia di apartemen ini. Dan ya.. itu adalah pintu rahasia yang tembus ke kamar korban.

Beberapa pasang mata menatap ke arah Albert. Sedangkan Albert sendiri hanya diam dan santai seolah ia tak melakukan apapun. Tatsu heran dengan sikap Albert yang kelewat tenang seperti ini. Minato berjalan kearah pintu dekat kamar mandi itu,

"Kemungkinan anda dan korban memiliki hubungan khusus, dan ini adalah bukti dari hubungan kalian. Ada pintu rahasia di antara kamar anda dan kamar korban. Anda mengambil kunci yang tergantung di leher korban untuk membuat menyembunyikan kunci cara membuka tempat ini. Teknologi ini memang hebat, bahkan kepolisian tidak menyadari akan hal ini."

"Jangaan mengda-ngada! Tak ada bukti senjata pelaku kan? Jadi belum tentu juga kau bisa menangkapku Haha…" Ujar Albert. "Aku punya kejutaan untukmu. Khukhukhu…" Lanjut Albert.

Dahi Minato berkerut, tak mengerti maksud kata-katanya., tiba-tiba terdengar suara alarm yang aneh.

Ya, alarm diikuti suara teriakan seorang wanita tua menjerit memanggil nama Minato. Serasa familiar dengan suara itu, Minato terdiam, ia ingin bicara namun tak bisa. Tiba-tiba tv di apartemen Albert menyala, semua mata menatap tv yang tiba-tibaa menyala itu. Mata mereka terpaku melihat sesosok wanita tua di bunuh dengan tidak manusiawinya. Tubuhnya terbelah belah, menjadi beberapa bagian, darahnya mengucur dari masing-masing bagian tubuhnya, bola matanya keluar dan di potong-potong kecil-kecil, tubuh bagian dalamnya keluar.

Karin dan beberapa tersangka yang lain berteriak dengan kerasnya menatap tayangan tidak pantas dilihat itu. Tatsu hanya diam karena ia memang tak tau siapa wanita di tv itu. Berbeda dengan Minato yang terpaku menatap tayangan itu.

"Minato-_san..." _Panggil seorang polisi muda 24th yang baru saja datang hendak memberikan hasil penyelidikan terpisahnya.

Minato tidak merespon, ia masih terdiam menatap tayangan _live_ di tv itu, sejujurnya ia menahan getar di tubuhnya. Polisi muda itu bingung dengan sikap semua yang ada disana, matanya tertuju kearah tv yang saat ini menyala. Di dalam layarnya penuh dengan warna merah asli darah. Polisi muda yang saat itu tau akan keadaan ini kaget. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah Minato.

"Minato-_niisan." _Panggil polisi muda itu pelan dengan nada tak formal.

Mata Minato beralih menatap ke arah Albert.

"Kau!" Tunjuk Minato dingin.

Albert tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah Minato saat ini.

"Ini jebakan Minato-_niisan."_ Ujar Polisi muda itu.

"Ya Kakashi! Aku memang terjebak." Ujar Minato pelan sedikit bergetar. "Aku terlalu bodoh." Lanjutnya [elan.

"Kuatkan dirimu _nii-san. Oba-san_ pasti tak suka melihat _nii-san_ seperti ini." Ujar polisi bernama Kakashi itu.

Minato menunduk, terlihat tengah berusaha menghilangkan ekspresi yang tadinya terpasang di wajahnya. Wajahnya berubah menjadi datar kembali, tatapannya berubah tajam dan mengintimidasi. Tanpa rasa bersalah Albert masih tertawa menatap Minato dan orang-orang yang ada disana. Kakashi yang telah kembali ke dunia nyata setelah tadi ia berduka, segera ia borgol Albert sebelum ia lari.

"Kalaupun kau lari, wanita tua bangka itu tak akan kembali seperti semula. Huahahaha..." Tawa Albert menggila.

Minato hanya diam tak merespon, tanpa melepas tatapan maut yang ia tujukan pada Albert. Andaikan dengan tatapan mata bisa membunuh orang, mungkin saat ini Albert terbunuh dengan cara yang mengenaskan.

"Tutup mulutmu Albert!" Bentak Kakashi menatap tajam Albert.

Sebagai seorang _Kouhai_ yang juga dekat dengan keluarga Minato, ia juga ikut merasakan bagaimana perasaan Minato saat ini. Tak mau berlama-lama dalam suasana ini, Kakashi segera membawa Albert pergi, namun di tahan Tatsu.

_'Anda di sini saja Kakashi-san, temani Minato-san. Biar saya yang mengambil alih tugas anda.' _Bisik Tatsu tepat saat Kakashi berpapasan di sampingnya.

Kakashi mengangguk lalu menyerahkan tugasnya pada Tatsu. Tatsupun berjalan pergi.

"Kalin semua yang ada di sini di perbolehkan pergi." Ujar Kakashi.

"Tapi Kakashi-_san,_ Kasus ini belum terpecahkan walaupun sudah diketahui siapa dalang di baliknya. Apakah kepolisian bisa menangkap Albert? Polisi butuh bukti senjata pelaku untuk menangkap seseorang bukan? Tak mungkin seseorang bisa mati tanpa sebab.." Ujar Alice yang memang ia juga tertarik dengan dunia penuh Misteri.

"Ternyata kau tau banyak tentang ini Alice-_san." _Ujar Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya.

Mau di fanfic AU maupun Canon, Kakashi selalu saja memakai Masker. Mungkin takdir kali ya... Ah, Kembali ke cerita!

"Semua orang juga tau Kakashi-_san. _Lalu bagaimana kelanjutan kasus ini Kakashi-_san, _Minato-_san?" _Tanya Alice.

Kakashi menatap curiga ke arah Alice, tiba-tiba saja pandangan Alice berubah tak seperti sebelumnya.

"Kenapa anda begitu bersemangat?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Ya, aku membenci pria itu. Pria yang membuat Sahabatku sakit Hati." Jelas Alice dengan tatapan tajam penuh dendam.

"Kenapa tadi anda tidak mau menjelaskannya di awal jika kalian punya hubungan?" Tanya Minato keras.

Alice hanya diam dan menatap tajam Minato. Tak lama setelahnya Alice mendesah.

"Maafkan saya. Ada sebuah rahasia yang tak seharusnya saya beritahukan kepada anda saat itu. Anda tau surat yang ada di kamar sahabat saya? Surat itu adalah surat pemberian korban yang mengancam sahabat saya. Hanya karena sahabat saya mengenal Albert. Saya tak tau apa masalahnya. Hanya itu yang saya ketahui." Jelas Alice pasrah.

"Bisa jadi ini karena cinta segitiga sekaligus untuk menjebakku." Ujar Minato semakin lirih dibagian kata 'menjebakku'.

"Minato-_san, _apakah anda tidak apa-apa melanjutkan ini?" Tanya Kakashi.

Minato hanya mengangguk menandakan ia tak keberatan melanjutkan kasus ini.

"Kakashi.." Panggil Minato.

Kakashi menatap Minato, lewat isyarat matanya -Minato- Kakashi paham dengan apa yang diinginkan seniornya itu. Kejadian kematian tragis ibu Minato memang tidak dipublikasikan ke dunia luar.

"Tolong jangan beritahukan siapapun, termasuk kepolisian!" Ujar Minato.

Kakashi hanya mengangguk dan langsung pergi ke TKP kematian Ibu Minato. Ia juga mengisyaratkan itu pada beberapa polisi yang saat ini ada di sekitarnya saat ini.

"Sekarang kita hanya Berlima. Tolong jelaskan semua yang kalian tau! Jangan ada yang ditutup-tutupi! Mohon kerja samanya." Ujar Minato ramah.

Ke-empat wanita yang ada di tempat ini, terpesona dengan keramahan Minato. Tak ingat jarak umur mereka terpaut lumayan jauh. Minato yang merasa heran segera membangunkan mereka dari lamunan berbahaya itu.

"Apa anda tidak apa-apa Minato-_san_?" Tanya Nakayama sedikit khawatir pada Minato.

"Tidak, mungkin stelah ini—" Ujar Minato lirih.

Nakayama heran dengan sikap Minato, lagi!

Karin hanya diam karena tak tau apa-apa. Hanya kebetulan saja dia terjerat kasus pembunuhan ini. Mungkin. Tetapi apakah ada kebetulan yang seperti itu? Ah, mungkin saja. Hanya tuhan yang tahu.

Minato berjalan mengelilingi ruangan milik Albert itu dan menemukan sebuah pisau kecil tak berganggang, yang terselip rapi di dalam sebuah buku yang kebetulan sekali tersenggol lengan Karin. Dan jatuh ke lantai. Mungkin bisa menjadi bukti dari kejahatan Albert. Lalu ia mulai menganalisa apa maksud kedua tanda X di masing-masing pipi Korban.

"Dea, cek Pisau itu!" Titah Minato.

Dea langsung mengambil pisau itu dengan tistu khusus untuk penyelidikan.

"_Hai'_" Ujar Dea, Dea 25th adalah salah satu anggota di divisi penyelidikan 1 seperti Kakashi. Hanya saja ia adalah bawahan Kakashi saat ini.

"Ne, Minato-_san. _Apakah ini akan berhasil?" Tanya Nakayama.

"Mungkin saja. Tapi aku tak tau ini akan berhasil atau tidak." Ujar Minato aneh. "Tapi akan aku usahakan ini berhasil." Lanjutnya.

Minato kembali menatap foto korban yang entah ia dapat dimana. Ada dua buah sayatan pisau sedalam 5 inci berbentuk silang di masing-masing pipinya. Minato yakin selain jebakan, pasti ada sesuatu di balik semua ini. Sesuatu yang mungkin bisa dibilang pribadi.

_'Surat teror dari Korban diberikan untuk Nakayama-san, karena Nakayama-san mengenal Albert. Apa mungkin ini kisah cinta anak muda? Astaga, kenapa harus cinta segitiga lagi. Haah... Hm.. aku paham. Baiklah. Tapi untuk apa tanda silang itu? Ini masih menjadi m__i__stery. Apa tanda itu kebetulan? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin sebuah kebetulan. Sangat jarang ada kebetulan yang seperti itu." _Batin Minato.

"Ne, Nakayama-_san._ Apakah Korban pernah menyakitimu dengan simbol x atau yang lainnya?"" Tanya Minato.

Nakayama diam dan memutar otak atau bisa membuka memori sebelum semua ini terjadi. Dan...

"Ya, Minato-_san_, sepertinya pernah. Ia menyakitiku waktu di kampus saat itu." Terang Nakayama.

"Hm... jadi begitu. Saya yakin Albert tau semua itu. Baiklah ayo kita ke Kantor polisi." Ajak Minato. "Kalian... Jaga TKP sepeninggalku! paham?" Tunjuk Minato pada sisa polisi di tempat.

Minato, Nakayama, Alice segera pergi menuju kantor polisi. Sedangkan Karin kembali ke pekerjannya. Entah apa ini profesional atau tidak. Sejujurnya Minato sudah tak peduli lagi. Ia yakin istrinya sedang berduka di rumah, begitu juga anaknya.

..Skip Time..

**22.30 Di Lorong, Kantor Polisi**

Minato berjalan bersama Alice dan Nakayama, banyak polisi berbisik membicarakan mereka bertiga. Entah karena apa...

"Minato-_san._" Panggil Nakayama, dari wajahnya ia kelihatan sedang mengkhawatirkan sesuatu.

"Iya?" Tanya Minato.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ujar Nakayama.

Alice menatap heran sahabatnya, sahabatnya terlihat begitu cemas. Apa yang ia cemaskan? Itulah pertanyaan yang ada di benak Alice.

"Naya, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Alice. "Apa kamu takut dengan tatapan para polisi itu?" Lanjut Alice.

"Tidak Alice-_chan__. _Bukan begitu..." Ujar Nakayama Aneh.

Alice diam, ia tak mau membuat sahabatnya tambah ketakutan lagi. Ia tak mengerti kenapa beberapa polisi di lorong tadi menatap mereka. Apa ada yang salah? Kalau iya apa kesalahan mereka?

"Silahkan kalian masuk duluan!" Ujar Minato mempersilahkan Nakayama dan Alice untuk masuk ke kantornya.

Sedangkan Minato berjalan menuju ruang dimana Albert diintrogasi. Wajahnya terlihat begitu tenang, namun berbeda dengan hatinya yang sudah panas untuk melakukan sesuatu kepada seseorang yang bernama Albert. Tapi tiba-tiba…

"_Tou-chan, tou-chan._" Panggil seorang bocah berumur 3 tahunan.

Minato membatu di tempat mendengar suara panggilan itu. Kepalanya menoleh melihat sekitarnya, mencari asal suara yang memanggilnya barusan. Tepat di depan sebuah pintu, ia melihat seorang wanita bersurai merah yang tengah menggendong seorang anak yang imut-imut berkepala durian. Minato tersenyum lembut pada anak dalam gendongan wanita bersurai merah itu. Sedangkan wanita itu tersenyum lega, entah kenapa.

Minato berjalan menuju dua orang yang begitu faliar di matanya, dua orang yang begitu berharga untuknya.

"_Tou-chan_, gendong!" Pinta bocah 3 tahun itu nyengir lucu.

"Iya sayang, Kushina, Naruto.. kenapa kalian disini?" Tanya Minato sembari menggendong Naruto.

"Tidak, hehe.. aku hanya ingin menjenguk suamiku." Ujar Kushina.

"Aku sedang menangani kasus penting Kushina. Tolong jaga anak kita.." Ujar Minato.

"Sayang, ada apa?" Tanya Kushina khawatir. Ia hafal betul sikap Minato, jika sudah seperti ini pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Tidak saat ini Kushina." Ujar Minato lirih.

Kushina haanya menghela nafas pelan.

"Sayang, ayo kita pulang." Ajak Kushina pada Naruto sembari mengambil alih Naruto dari gendongan Minato.  
"_Kaa-chan_…" Rengek Naruto si bocah 3 tahun itu.

Kushina hanya menggelang pelan. Matanya kembali menatap Minato.

"Berjuanglah sayang!" Ujar Kushina pada Minato.

Minato hanya tersenyum, dalam hati ia bertekat untuk menjaga dua malaikat yang saat ini berada di depannya itu. Kushina dan Naruto berjalan pergi meninggalkan Minato sendirian.

Minato segera menuju tempat dimana Albert berada. Minato langsung masuk begitu saja ke dalam ruangan. Ia tatap beberapa orang di dalam sana.. Tatsu, dan Dea, juga Albert.

"Bagaimana Dea-_kun?"_ Tanya Minato.

"Reksi Luminol sangat akurat jika di pisau kecil itu terdapat bekas darah." Lapor Dea.

Minato mengangguk.

"Bagaimana Albert?" Tanya Minato.

"Ck." Decih Albert.

Albert ddi bawa ke ruangan Minato dimana Nakayama dan Alice menunggu mereka. Sekarang mereka sudah berkumpul, (Minato, Dea, Nakayama, Alice, Albert, dan Tatsu)

"Kesimpulannya adalah, Dalang di balik semua ini Albert, Motifnya adalah cinta segitiga antara Albert-Nakayama-Tsui(namakorban)-" Ujar Minato.

"Kenapa bisa?" Potong Alice.

"Albert dan Tsui mempunyai hubungan khusus, itu bisa di buktikan dari adanya Tombol khusus yang berada dibalik foto dinding milik Albert, Namun hubungan mereka retak karena Albert tertarik kepada Nakayama. Karena tidak terima Nakayama diteror oleh Tsui, namun Nakayama tak mengerti dengan maksud terror itu hingga Tsui mengganggu Nakayama secara langsung. Albert tau, Albert dan Tsui bertengkar. Albert membunuh Tsui dengan pisau lipat yang ia punya. Untuk mengurangi kecurigaan ia mendudukkan Tsui di kursi dekat jendela. Mungkin dengan tujuan, agar Tsui terlihat sedang santai." Jelas Minato.

"Tapi yang kita temukan adalah pisau tanpa gagang Minato-san. Dan tak ada sidik jarinya di sekitar tubuh korban." Tanya Tatsu.

"Mudah saja bukan? Untuk mengurangi kecurigaan, Albert melepaskan pegangannya pisau itu. Dan agar tidak ada ssidik jari ia menggunakan sarung tangan." Ujar Minato sembari mengeluarkan- "Kami menemukan pegangan ini di tempat sampah belakang apartemen bersama sarung tangan ini." Ujar Minato

"Sejak kapan kau menemukan itu? Kau-" Tanya Albert marah.

"Aku yang menemukannya!" Ujar Alice.

"Eh?" Ujar Nakayama.

"Aku mengambilnya saat sebelum kami kemari. Karena aku menemukan plastik yang mencurigakan di bawah tempat sampah. Orang biasanya akan membuang sampah pada tempatnya, kalaupun jatuh pasti di sekitar tong sampah, kalaupun iya ia hanya asal melempar akan sangat mencurigakan jika plastik itu terlihat diletakkan paksa di bawah tong sampah bukan." Ujar Alice.

"Pembunuhan ini memang sangat mudah ya sepertinya. Khukhu…" Tawa Albert menggila.

Usai kasus ini selesai, Albert dimasukkan penjara dan Minato. Ya, ia keluar dari kepolisisan dan berhennti menjadi detektif dengan beberapa alasan yang tak bisa ia utarakan pada orang lain.

…oooOOOooo…

Kembali di dunia nyata (**Flashback Off**)

Minato merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur berusaha melupakan ingatan panjang yang mengerikan itu.

…oooOOOooo…

**Dirumah Sasuke, pukul 15.00**

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur King Size milik Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke masih asik memainkan Laptop miliknya.

"Kau melakukannya lagi dobe?" Tanya Sasuke datar

"Hehe… aku bosan Teme. Analisis mereka buruk sekali, bagaimana bisa pembunuhan dibilang bunuh diri." Balas Naruto.

"Yah, itulah mereka. Tapi kau harus hati-hati Dobe! Jangan sampai Identitasmu terbongkar." Ujar Sasuke.

"_Hai',_ eh tumben teme. Hihi…" Cengir Naruto.

"_Urusai_." Ujar Sasuke datar dengan pipi yang sedikit merona.

"Haha.. sudahlah Teme. Kau mau ikut tidak?" Tanya Naruto..

"Bicara yang jelas _Baka_ Dobe!" Cerca Sasuke.

"Ada kasus pembunuhan lagi,-" ujar Naruto.

"Darimana kau tahu? Jangan katakana ini pekerjaan organisasi itu!" Curiga Sasuke.

"Yah, mereka mengirimkan e-mail beberapa jam yang lalu." Jelas Naruto singkat.

"Eh? Surat tantangan yah. Huh.. aku pasti ikut dobe." Ujar Sasuke.

"Bagus.. Khukhukhu…" Tawa setan Naruto menggema di kamar Sasuke. "Kau yang urus ya Teme." Lanjut Naruto.

"_Hai' _serahkan padaku dobe. Khekhekhe…" Tawa Sasuke Misterius.

…oooOOOooo…

.

**..TBC..**

**.**

**Apakah yang direncanakan Sasuke dan Naruto?**

**Apa Isi surat tantangan yang di berikan pada Naruto dan Sasuke?**

**Bagaimana dengan Minato?**

**Dan Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?**

**Ikuti terus "Detektiflah Jiwaku Ayah!"**

…

**.**

**Thanks to Readers yang udah mau baca dan review fic ini**

**Preview...**

**Rye yureka.** Hehe.. makasih udah di review yah hehe.. Tebakannya nyarris hehe..

**Yu.** yosh, _Arigatou.. _hehe ini chaptnya agak panjangan kok hehe...

**Kritik dan saran sangat saya butuhkan**

"**Please Review"**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**I**

**N**

**H**

**E**

**R**

**E**


End file.
